This invention relates to monitoring and managing actions in a computing environment, and, in particular, to monitoring and managing a client device in a distributed autonomic computing environment.
Autonomic computing technology has widely come into use. The concept of autonomic monitoring for analyzing an occurred event by knowledge (symptom) and deriving a coping strategy for a problem has been standardized. As for application for a real system, operations of current autonomic monitoring technology cannot cope with various environments and are limited to applications in large-scale systems.
In the current autonomic monitoring process, an occurred event and knowledge (symptom) are put together and analyzed. As such, a server-centralized model is predicated on a substantial intranet or a large-scale Web server, and it cannot be applied to an actual device environment. As information technology systems advance, an autonomic monitoring technique is desired to be applicable to a device, such as an electric home appliance, a cellular phone, etc. A far more flexible technology with wider coverage is needed lo realize an autonomic system on devices under various environments.